


I'm Sorry

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have a conversation after Wilbur and Tommy get exiled by Schlatt and Tubbo stays to be the rams right hand man.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Still A Familial Unit Through It All [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	I'm Sorry

What the fuck man?

_I’m sorry._

Why would you do that?

_I’m sorry._

How could you?

_I’m sorry._

Why didn’t you come with us?

_I couldn’t._

What do you mean you couldn’t.

_He forced me to stay._

Bullshit. He didn’t force you. He just told you to stand by his side. And you did.

_I’m sorry._

What are you sorry for? You didn’t even think. You didn’t push. You just did as he told you to.

_I’m sorry._

You could have left. You could have come with us!

_I’m sorry._

Why didn’t you?

_I was scared. I was so scared. I didn’t want to stay._

But you did.

_I’m sorry._

And you shed your uniform. Put on the suit. Without a fight. How could you?

_I had to._

No you didn’t. You could have come with us!

_I was scared._

Yeah. Sure. And when you put your head back on you stayed by his side.

_I’m sorry._

Stop saying that you’re sorry.

_I’m sorry._


End file.
